SHIELD
by neah20
Summary: Lo que empezó como una investigación de anomalías alentadas por probables terroristas, termino desviándose a una familia en particular... porque el deber de SHIELD es vigilar todas las probables amenazas latentes en el mundo, aunque solo sean alentados por corazonadas. Oneshot.


No tengo derechos ni de avenger ni de bleach, solo sobre la historia que no podía dejar morir!

 _Japonés_

En escenarios de Bleach hablan japonés.

SHIELD

Era una jornada normal en las ajetreadas instalaciones ambientadas del helicarrier, los agentes caminaban en sus respectivos uniformes en grupos, conversando animadamente de sus deberes del día o investigaciones prestigiosas que estaban programando.

Se respiraba el ambiente profesional, de inteligencia y uno de total calma, habían remontado en fama a nivel mundial.

El crecimiento de la agencia desde la batalla de nueva york les trajo una estabilidad que no habían sentido los altos mandos, una confianza en los diversos países que lo apoyan y quizas con esto una nueva era de paz sembrada solo por la existencia de SHIELD.

Un logro que cada agente veterano estaba orgulloso de presumir, seguro sus fundadores podían descansar en paz al ver el crecimiento exponencial que lograron…. La única excepción, al estar viva era Peggy Carter, pero ella ya casi no recordaba nada, solo en ocasiones de lucidez podía perderse en memorias del pasado largamente.

Había tantos proyectos en mente, pero aun con esto Maria Hill… quien era el agente de confianza del director Fury realizaba maniobras en su agenda para lograr cubrir las necesidades a favor de un futuro mejor…. Con esto, detectar y vigilar probables amenazas al mundo en general.

En su rostro neutral maduro el brillo era satisfactorio de su hazaña, la agente caminaba entre los pasillos con un andar confiado y unos documentos debajo del brazo daban el indicio de un trabajo directo con el líder del centro de espionaje.

Porque a pesar de ser una institución de espionaje que ayudo en la invasión extraterrestre y que crecía en confianza con los días… todavía había obstáculos que no podían saltar sin la debida burocracia.

Era algo que podían saltarse con el envió de un solo agente en cubierto pero no querían realizar dicha investigación sin el debido permiso del gobierno, pues de alguna forma estos se habían dado cuenta de sus propias intenciones en su país.

Maria Hill aceptaba el hecho que de alguna forma sus intenciones fueron rebeladas, pero usando su propia actuación solo pudo idear el pedir un permiso oficial que ahora llevaba para la aprobación de su jefe y con esto iniciar la investigación en tierra del sol naciente.

Llegando por fin al final del pasillo, se instaló delante de las puertas de acero para ingresar el código que le permitiría el acceso en un sonido de arrastrar… con la postura rígida dio un paso en el interior de esa sala de control donde se ofrecía un panorama completo a través de los ventanales.

No es como si todo el personal en el lugar disfrutara de la vista, pues tenían muchos monitores en los que trabajaban con diligencia.

Fury como siempre estaba en una parte donde podía ver a todos, su aspecto era intimidante que solo se acentuaba con el tipo de vestimenta oscura y su parche en el ojo, su boca siempre en una línea tensa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en un aspecto que podía sacar el miedo más profundo de los novatos.

A pesar del aspecto, Hill sabía que estaba de buen humor… por lo cual se acercó con su aire profesional dispuesta a dar el dato que tanto habían estado esperando -Director Fury- llamo con recato, su gesto carente de emoción.

El hombre no volteo a observarla tan atento a su vigilancia pero solo en su postura silenciosa, podía ser interpretado como alguien que la escuchaba y le daba su permiso de continuar.

-tengo el permiso de ingreso al área, señor- Hill detallo suavemente, sacando el legajo estándar con el símbolo de la institución como portada, ofreciéndola en un movimiento fluido para ser tomada rápidamente.

Fury abrió lo entregado con su único ojo pasando a escanear el permiso burocrático en un pulcro ingles con los sellos y firmas necesarios de los diferentes políticos que tuvieron que recurrir, para "el" espía esto era solo documentos… papeles sin importancia, pero muy necesarios para su propia desgracia.

La segunda hoja era un documento extra donde se describía la ciudad, la cantidad de civiles, puntos importantes y otros señalados como misteriosos.

Hill se encuadro cuando ese único ojo la miro inquisitivo -No hay más obstáculos, señor- informo en un tono solemne -es seguro ingresar sin activar alguna discordia diplomática de nuestra parte- añadió en comprensión por lo tardado de tal evento.

Fury suspiro cansado cerrando la carpeta de golpe-tanto tiempo perdido- su tono era grave, desaprobaba haber sido obligado a respetar los lineamientos por la paranoia de algunos conservadores y seguro, en su mente calculadora cualquier responsable ya escapo.

Para ellos, como líderes de SHIELD eran conscientes que durante el alboroto de Nueva York sucedió un evento que no pudieron registrar a causa de sus manos llenas con las consecuencias, para cuando fue informado había planeado un infiltrado.

Mandar al agente instalado en Tokio, pero no consiguió nada por su propia cuenta… una anomalía pues carecía de certeza de haber hecho la investigación de manera correcta, para cuando quiso enviar respaldo… la diplomacia entro de lleno impidiendo una rápida acción de su parte.

El "espía" también registro aproximadamente unos meses otro evento que afecto a nivel mundial, como si la gravedad les hubiera aumentado de golpe para concluir tan rápido como inicio… no creía que estuviera relacionado, pero algo en su mente le indicaba que quizás… en ese lugar obtendría respuestas.

-Ya perdimos suficiente tiempo, ahora con el permiso… no veo la necesidad del ahorro de agentes- relato con firmeza, un escalofrió en la espalda de Fury le hizo mirar encima de su hombro como si alguien lo estuviera viendo pero lo desecho para mirar de nuevo a Hill que estaba extrañado por su reacción paranoica -forma al equipo, si es necesario miembros de los vengadores que así sea-

-¿No será excesivo?- pidió con el tono educado, pero sus ojos traicionaban la sorpresa de esta ruda orden.

Fury negó con solemnidad -hay algo ahí, lo siento en los huesos- indico con sorna, porque él nunca planeaba con base a presentimientos y el rostro de Maria le decía lo mismo -solo hazlo- despidió a lo que fue obedecido sin titubear.

Destino, el oeste de Tokio… una ciudad de nombre Karakura.

XXXXX

En aquel pintoresco lugar, una figura recostada de manera descuidada entre la madera mirando el amplio jardín tradicional… en su mano un pequeño vaso la bebida se removía para tomársela de golpe.

Syunsui Kyoraku actual capitán de la primera división apretó los labios divertido en sus diversos pensamientos bajo la tranquilidad de un día soleado.

Un Shinigami apareció para instalarse delante en una total actitud de servicio ante su superior, aunque innecesario el permiso… el actual comandante pidió el informe de la actual investigación en curso que le fue dicha con el aire profesional que se espera de alguien tan veterano como su teniente.

La conclusión fue evidente para Kyoraku quien a pesar de su gesto somnoliento tenía un fierro sentido de urgencia brillando en sus pupilas -Avisar a los que están instalados y mantenerlos alejados…-comenzó a ordenar en un tono descuidado dando otro sorbo a su vaso casi vacío -no necesitamos mortales husmeando en nuestros asuntos-

-Como lo ordene capitán- Genshiro Okikiba afirmo secamente al desaparecer.

Se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas, su ojo sano se fijó al horizonte sin prestar enteramente atención… apretó los labios reflexivo, puede aparentar alguien jovial e irresponsable pero el sabio hombre esperaba no estar subestimando a los mortales, después de todo con el tiempo y a partir de rumores estaban siendo testigos de un cambio significativo.

-Ahora mi amigo Jushiro…- levanto el vaso con una sonrisa engreída al cielo -si renaciste, creo que te toco un mundo peculiar que investigar… igual a ti mi amiga Retsu- bebió de golpe -aunque me temo que deberían temerte- se rio de un mal chiste, esperanzado de que los fallecidos de la última guerra estuvieran entre los mortales.

Se volvió a recostar.

XXXXX

La pintoresca ciudad era calmada con algunos transeúntes conversando, podía caminar libremente al estar vestido de civil y Steve estaba algo agradecido que no viera nada fuera de lo ordinario aunque la tensión de la misión no era fácilmente olvidada.

El aire era limpio, puede que los bosques sean los responsables y el ruido no era tanto como en nueva york que ofrecía normalidad que tanto habían estado buscando desde siempre.

Para el capitán era extraño estar en este país, aun perdido en su periodo de tiempo que le llevaba a memorias o relatos que en ese entonces se creían de ese lugar.

-esto es tan tranquilo- la voz impasible de Barton llego a su costado, con un helado en mano y más relajado a pesar de ser una misión -estoy pensando que al retirarme… quizás me busque un lugar tranquilo- hablo con facilidad.

-Siempre dices eso- Natasha por el contrario parecía que en cualquier momento recibiría un ataque, el capitán reflexionaba que quizás no sabía cómo relajarse.

El trio llevaba ropa casual, estaban con la intención de conocer el terreno y entrevistar civiles sobre alguna sospecha… pero Steve no sabía el trasfondo de tal investigación, algo básico... una anomalía, pero nada más.

Romanoff lanzo un desplante al arquero quien parecía ajeno al profesionalismo -además no estamos aquí de paseo- amonesto teniendo el impulso de tirar esa nieve solo por hacer la maldad.

-Oh vamos Nat- dejo los hombros desplomarse, el arquero le lanzo un desplante de cachorro en busca de apoyo al rubio soldado.

-No puedo decir nada- levanto las manos en un intento de defensa -pero estamos de misión, así que…- se encogió de hombros Steve, riendo un poco por el gesto de traición de su colega.

-Vamos, no encontraremos nada en un lugar tan tranquilo- se quejó Barton mientras caminaba detrás de sus colegas de misión -ni siquiera un grafiti en los callejones- levanto las manos deteniéndose en uno señalando que en efecto, solo basura fuera de lugar.

-Estamos para recolectar información- dijo tercamente Natasha, sus ojos escaneando la zona con sospecha -pero esto es raro… es como si…-

-nunca hubiera pasado nada- indico con un suspiro Steve viendo el problema, era tanta tranquilidad que casi podía obligarlos a olvidar su objetivo.

Los tres se detuvieron casi al instante, agudizaron sus sentidos detallando desde el cielo… tiendas… casas… calles y civiles con una extrañeza en su estómago, la paranoia que esto no estaba correcto… de esas ocasiones que un peso misterioso se instala en tus hombros.

Barton lo sabía, lo podía sentir pero prefería exponer su actitud jovial que su sentido vulnerable y por la mirada de Natasha, ella lo sabía pero jugaba el papel correspondiente… el único inocente que no sabía de este acuerdo mudo era Steve.

-Entonces hay que buscar más- El capitán reflexiono inflexible, mirando el entorno -si esto es fácilmente cubierto ¿Qué clase de alcance tendrán estos terroristas?-

Los otros agentes suspiraron ante la falta de madera de espía del venerable, justo e inocente Capitan américa pero no protestaron nada… continuaron en su caminata de reconocimiento, pronto tendrían grabado un pequeño mapa en sus mentes de la localidad.

- _ICHIGO_ \- una voz femenina llamo a través de una de las calles, llamando la atención de la más tensa del grupo… Natasha entrecerró sus ojos solo por curiosidad o algo mas- _NO CORRAS COBARDE_ \- se escuchaba la recriminación, el mando y sobretodo la diversión.

-Odio el japonés- índico Barton con un gemido de tortura recordando como aprendió dichoso idioma, el equipo estaba acondicionado para entenderlo aunque el que aun carecía de un vocabulario amplio era el capitán.

-Son solo niños- advirtió Steve ante el interés de la más letal del grupo, se detuvieron a examinarse tranquilamente con el sonido de la persecución en un eco cada vez más cercano.

Natasha no quito la vista del frente, pero se obligó a relajarse ante la insistente mirada inflexible del soldado -Lo siento… es solo que… bueno estoy tensa- dijo a la ligera.

Los gritos crecieron, a la vuelta de la esquina una figura patino con gracia para un cambio de dirección dura a esa velocidad… los tres investigadores parpadearon curiosos de tal destreza, luego viendo el peculiar color de cabello de alguien considerado japonés ¿tinte? Quizás.

Estaban por apartarse del camino del chico, pero este parecía tropezar cayendo escandalosamente en el suelo y deslizándose como una tabla de surf dominada por otra adolescente que estaba encima deteniéndose justo delante de ellos.

-que ágil ¿Fue una patada?- balbuceo Barton asombrado de que una niña pudiera dominar al adolescente mucho más alto quien ahora recriminaba el dolor desde el suelo ante la sonrisa engreída de su perseguidora.

Los adolescentes parecían encerrarse en un mundo de discusiones, replicas ingeniosas y ligeros golpes por parte de la niña… ajenos al espectáculo que ofrecían, una rutina irrompible que pudo asegurar Natasha era común.

Steve tuvo el impulso de aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de los chicos, el adolescente los miro como si acabaran de aparecer… su cabello era naranja, sus rasgos duros y complexión aparentemente delgada.

Por su parte la niña era delicada con su cabello oscuro como el típico japonés, delicada y muy baja pero era el color de ojos fue lo más sobresaliente.

¿Morados?

- _Lamentamos interrumpirlos-_ ambos dijeron de manera educada, mirándose con odio por coincidir para volver su atención a los extranjeros tan inocentemente.

- _No hay problema, jovencitos-_ dijo Natasha prontamente en el idioma, sonriendo como la buena actriz que es al dar un paso en adelante reflexionando que posiblemente eran estudiantes de la escuela cercana.

Ambos se miraron satisfechos, estaban por irse cuando la espía se atravesó en el camino - _Que sucede-_ pidió la chica en un tono de desconcierto.

Steve abrió la boca para refutar el extraño comportamiento de la viuda pero fue detenido por Barton… aquel adolescente anaranjado les había dado un vistazo ligero para caer de nuevo en la que se atravesaba en su camino.

- _Es que tenemos algunas preguntas-_ índico Natasha con amabilidad y una ligera sonrisa de disculpa, pero tenía sus sentidos dando patadas, algo ahí la obligaba a reconocer a esa pequeña como un igual… un actor - _Soy Natasha Romanoff… mis amigos Steve y Barton-_ señalo a los que levantaban las manos.

Era una confianza ciega de que nadie conocería el rostro del capitán américa, Shield también se encargó de guardar su propia identidad hasta el momento… y el arquero era un completo desconocido, por el instante su heroica presencia era ignorada.

- _Kurosaki Ichigo-_ indico el de cabello naranja en un silbido molesto, ojos miraron un poco a los otros extranjeros para luego mirar de nuevo a la niña.

-Lindo nombre- codeo el arquero divertido, el chico le lanzo un desplante que indicaba que aunque no era un experto en el idioma si le estaba entendiendo… por lo cual levanto la mano en símbolo de paz mientras el soldado lanzaba una disculpa susurrante.

 _-Kuchiki Rukia…-_ siguió interrumpiendo el intercambio masculino - _¿Es sobre los centros turísticos?-_ ofreció, esos ojos anormales la miraron con una curiosidad casi al borde del éxtasis infantil.

Romanoff tenía un reto lanzado delante, Barton era agudo para dejarla trabajar pero Steve se delataba con su rostro algo endurecido a la fuerza… estaba al tanto del otro adolescente silencioso - _No es sobre eso, bueno es que tenemos algunos problemas y pues… la gente no nos está ayudando-_

- _Bueno, pues debe preguntar bien-_ el chico dijo a la defensiva, siendo pisado con fuerza por la chica - _QUE DEMONIOS RUKIA_ \- rugió molesto pero fue asilenciado con una mirada.

Barton se tragó su sonrisa, Steve solo arqueo la ceja ante la niña temperamental… pero fue Natasha quien valoro dicho desplante a un nivel inquietante.

- _No seas grosero, ellos vienen de visita… -_ indico Rukia fácilmente, volviendo a la pelirroja.

- _Podemos ir a comer un helado-_ ofreció la espía con facilidad, la intensión de llevarlos a un área donde podría usar sus prácticas de interrogación de manera libre y sin ojos indiscretos.

Fue un segundo en que los ojos se volvieron sospechosos, agudos y tan profundos como si fuera un anciano captando con diversión el intento de un niño de engaño, Natasha se obligó a no dar un paso hacia atrás cuando Rukia le sonrió avergonzada - _me temo que no podemos ayudarlos-_ soltó un suspiro avergonzada - _tenemos un proyecto escolar en manos y debemos juntarnos con algunos amigos que seguro nos espera-_ expuso rápidamente.

La espía estimo a ambos adolescentes, sabiendo que la parte flaca del dúo era el niño… pero en asombrosa sincronía, parecía ese rostro no regalaba emociones, quizás su valoración inicial estaba mal y estos la estaban retando a un nivel que pondría en vergüenza su entrenamiento.

Tantos años en su línea de trabajo y podía decir sin temor a equivocarse, apuntar en dirección a ese dúo era lo ideal para iniciar su investigación, pero por el momento… deslizo una sonrisa resignada y despidiéndose de los adolescentes siguieron caminando.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?- pidió Barton al asegurarse estar a unas calles lejos de aquel peculiar encuentro.

-Hay algo en esos dos- dijo sin rodeo Natasha, mirando delante de la calle sin ninguna arruga en su rostro.

-Son solo niños- protesto Steve, tratando muy mal de entender que hizo a la espia a enfocarse en esos adolescentes y también en cómo se prestó para esto.

Una sonrisa divertida -niños ¿crees que mirarían de esa manera?- pregunto sin voltear a ver al confundido soldado, mientras el arquero siendo un colega de años comprendía todo muy bien -puedo asegurar… que quizás, sea mejor enfocarnos en esos dos- aconsejo para el resto del periodo de vigilia.

El capitán no era feliz, negó con un suspiro rendido… mejor no discutir.

XXXXX

En el helicarrier Fury miraba con total seriedad desde la sala de control, la ciudad estaba debajo de ellos con la seguridad de no ser detectados por ninguno en tierra gracias a su camuflaje… admitía lo pintoresca de la escena y le daba algo de calma pero no lo suficiente para relajarlo, el nunca hace eso.

Para el director era de nivel urgente mitigar las sospechas de este lugar, tenía el derecho como agencia indagar y reflexionar si todo era solo una gran mentira… aunque doliera en su instinto dejar un cabo suelto de tal magnitud.

Sus superiores no lo perdonarían.

Se masajeo el puente de la nariz con total fastidio, se tensó un segundo… miro por encima de su hombro con un sentimiento de paranoia de ser observado, pero lo desecho cuando Hill apareció en la puerta de entrada que se deslizo en un sonido mecánico.

-Agente Hill- saludo secamente cuando más documentos le fueron entregados.

-Es el reporte del agente Romanoff junto con una petición de investigación y extender su visita- explico con un toque formal la mujer.

Fury sonrió ante lo eficiente de Natasha en tan corto tiempo, aunque no evito el atisbo de curiosidad al leer el resumen general de interrogación a dos adolescentes sospechosos… pero no se preocupó, hay amenazas que pueden no parecerlo a primera vista.

Para el espía era de total urgencia rebelar todo lo sucedido en esa ciudad pintoresca.

XXXXX

En una pequeña clínica independiente, una pequeña riña era audible para los ocupantes de la planta baja… las recién llegadas Karin y Yuzu se miraron, esperando que su hermano no haya hecho enojar tanto a Rukia con lo que fuera hiciera mal.

Ichigo defendía lo que podía lo despistado que fue al no identificar a los extranjeros como las personas responsables de defender la invasión unos años antes en américa… jamás ve la televisión por lo cual no estaba muy informado de ese tipo de cosas (aunque quizás uno de sus amigos le relato algo).

Rukia por su parte estaba de los nervios al saber que esa señora era muy aguda para su propio bien.

Pero esta discusión fue detenida cuando Genshiro Okikiba entraba por la ventana (algo que le gano un comentario "claro, pasa" muy sarcástico de Ichigo al ser invadido como siempre)… este se adentró para dar la advertencia como una orden del capitán de la primera división.

Algo que se esperaba el Shinigami experimentado pero saco un poco de su base a Ichigo, también advirtiendo sobre sus propias sospechas y el actual incidente por el que estaban discutiendo minutos antes de su intervención.

-¿me estás diciendo que están vigilando a SHIELD?- Ichigo no evito exclamar algo incrédulo, mirando entre los dos experimentados espíritus para caer en la única que le iba a responder.

También admitía que tenía esa pizca de orgullo de pertenecer a algo tan grande como para tener un ojo en una institución que según rumores era intocable (aunque no lo pareciera si le presta atención a las conversaciones aleatorias de sus amigos).

-Muchas de las secuelas no fueron cubiertas con efectividad- relato cansada Kuchiki mientras el teniente vagaba curioseando en la habitación del adolescente -era solo cuestión que los más observadores se percataran- soltó un suspiro, aun había algo que no cuadraba.

Ichigo acepto en comprensión, pero también nervioso de lo que esto pudiera provocar… aunque sabía que las reglas de la sociedad de almas eran más flexibles… era preocupante si una agencia de ese tipo se enterar de la existencia de los shinigamis.

-Lo interesante es lo cerca que esta de nosotros- admitió Genshiro mirando una figura diminuta de algún conejo (propiedad de rukia seguramente) -es solo por el incidente con ese hombre que alentamos una vigilancia a esa parte de la población- evidencio.

Rukia miro al otro teniente con una clara atmosfera de tener algún motivante oculto para sus acciones, pero ambos se quedaron silenciosos y reflexivos al ser el área de elección para el escuadrón de la división 13.

¿Qué hombre? Ichigo no sabía que había alentado que vigilaran una institución mortal, pero podía asimilar que le preguntaría a Rukia cuando el teniente se fuera.

-Es imposible que estén tan cercas a pesar de los ligeros indicios que no cubrimos- Rukia murmuro en voz alta, mirando el techo en total ausencia -sin ser espiritualmente activos… es casi imposible… es como si fueran guiados… como si…- dejo el comentario en el aire pero dando una filosa mirada que tenso a su colega.

-¿Qué podría ser?- pidió perdido el adolescente, comenzando a frustrarse cuando el silencio se extendía en una conversación en su habitación sin su consentimiento.

-Lo sugeriré al capitán comandante… también avisare a la división 10 que aumenten su labor- expreso ahora con urgencia el teniente desapareciendo en el acto.

Ichigo solo volteo los ojos, Rukia no le diría nada de lo que fuera paso… pero no le importaba, por el momento solo se dedicaría a la escuela y sus escasas guardias que le permitían.

XXXX

Fuera de un colegio animado, Natasha se instalaba en una cómoda banca donde tenía acceso a todo el panorama de manera discreta… tenían días de vigilancia, era su turno mientras Barton daba un barrido al entorno y Steve entrevistaba a algunos civiles para llenar su reporte.

Era consciente de la desaprobación del icónico héroe, pero a la espía no le molesto sus medidas de acción en sus decisiones del rumbo de esta estancia… no estaba amarrada a la moral si eso significaba salvar el mundo de peligros durmientes.

Era un día hermoso, japoneses en sus rutinas ajetreadas casi sin darse cuenta de su presencia… para Romanoff sus ojos de agudizaron cuando sus objetivos fueron visibles al final de la calle, con calma cubrió su rostro con el periódico que tenía en manos.

Había más adolescentes reuniéndose, por su análisis eran amigos de esa pareja extraña cada uno con rasgos anormales según su estándar de japoneses regulares.

Para su mente analítica… hasta ahora no hubo movimientos sospechosos que la alertaran.

Ella se sentía en el pináculo de esa investigación, lo poco que sabía la espía veterana… es que esos adolescentes eran muy conscientes de estas guardias, ese aire cómplice y los turnos para fingirse normales.

Pero esto no lo sabría nunca.

XXXX

Miro la sala de conferencias a medio llenar desde el costado del escenario elegante con los susurros amortiguados por el eco que provocaba la localidad… paredes se alzaban en color metálico, televisores colgando por encima para quienes no alcanzaban a verlo desde atrás y algunos reporteros cerca del escenario.

Humilde para su opinión, si fuera el encargado de la apariencia de esta sala estaría lleno del más lujoso avance tecnológico que dejaría boca abierta a todos esos japoneses… pero de nuevo, eso Pepper se lo dejo claro, esta gente prefiere lo sencillo y sofisticado.

-Jodidas apariencias- gruño molesto por la sobriedad de la sala, pero negó ajustándose la corbata que fue obligado a llevar, era una fortuna que no lo peinaran pero no se quejaría en voz alta ¡Pepper no lo perdonaría!

Pero estaba un poco orgulloso de tener la apertura en este país de una de sus convenciones de avance tecnológico, su fama solo se había disparado con la situación de Nueva York… era una desgracia, pero le dio trabajo y ahora estaba por promover sus ideas ecológicas así como impulsar a los más novedosos participantes.

Aunque claro también tenía una razón muy oculta aun para su amada Pepper, había escuchado la misión del capitaleta ¡no fue invitado! Seguro Fury se las estaba cobrando de alguna de sus bromas -chico sin humor- espeto con frustración.

-Listo, ¿señor Stark?- alguien le hablo por la espalda obligándolo a voltear con su sonrisa encantadora.

Uno de esos chicos japoneses le daba un aspecto profesional, a sus ojos todos se parecían con esos rasgos y cabello negro pero no lo diría en voz alta… pues según el punto de vista de ellos, el parecía igual al resto.

-Por supuesto, nací listo- lanzo con arrogancia sonriendo para voltear con su gesto puesto de carisma, dio unos pasos en el escenario con los brazos abiertos dando oleadas de personalidad a la gente que aplaudía su aparición excéntrica.

Mientras explicaba la introducción, objetivo y visión del proyecto en cuestión de esta convención en un japonés fluido… los ojos del afamado millonario se fijaron con curiosidad en un personaje peculiar entre la multitud, una anomalía entre individuos de trajes costosos sastre.

Era un contraste entre el peculiar japonés promedio, sentado en el rincón de esos asientos alineados en la fila numero 5… tuvo que fijar su atención en cada vuelta que daba al escenario sin detener su dialogo aprendido.

Lo detallo, porque nada era imposible para Tony Stark… dividió su atención porque había algo en la sonrisa retadora de ese hombre como si lo estuviera insultando desde su posición debajo del escenario.

Era alto con ojos grisáceos y pelo corto de color rubio arenoso con un mechón en medio de la frente con barba de días… eso le tomo por lo menos dos vueltas para redactar en su mente, luego estaba aquella vestimenta informal.

Un kimono verde ¡quien usa eso en estos tiempos! Con un sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes que impedía verle los ojos con un abrigo en una tonalidad oscura del mismo verde ¿extraño? Le decía su mente superficial… pero su otro lado más cuidadoso le indicaba que tuviera cuidado.

El entorno no parecía mirarlo, aunque sus vecinos se alejaban… fue en ese momento en que termino el discurso con una reverencia burlona al público, sonrió encantador cuando todos aplaudieron excepto esta anomalía quien parecía solo ponerse de pie y darle la espalda para alejarse.

En todo momento Tony procuro no quitarle la vista, pero se apuntó de buscar información cuando el día acabara pero siendo el importante invitado estaba lejos de suceder, se había ocupado en conversaciones corteses como el hombre de negocios que a veces olvidaba que era.

XXXXX

La sala de conferencia estaba lleno, Natasha explicaba su propia reunión, sospechas y acusaciones con facilidad de sus días de vigilancia, entre sus colegas solo el honorable capitán carecía de encontrar algo sospechoso en sus rutinas.

Eran simples niños.

-¿Estas segura?- pidió Steve más incrédulo, los chicos le parecieron amables e inocentes por lo cual su gesto era de total tensión ante lo que asume es una injusticia.

Los ojos sin emoción de Romanoff se instalaron en el capitán, recordando una vez más lo letal que era -estoy segura, capitán- dijo con firmeza mientras la puerta se abría, el agente Hill ingresaba con una carpeta que Fury indico pasarla a la espía.

Fury ya había leído la carpeta, miro el resto de la sala conociendo que el amable capitán américa no desconfiaba de los adolescentes por su parte Barton mantuvo silencio, siendo el más acostumbrado a la forma de trabajar de la espía.

Pero el arquero tampoco era feliz de este giro drástico… buscando terroristas ¿Por qué centrarse en unos niños?

Natasha leyó los documentos compartiendo una mirada con Hill y Fury quienes conociéndolos ya habían llegado a la misma conclusión -es extraño- admitió al recargarse en su silla con la carpeta abierta en la mesa.

Desde su posición Steve podía diferenciar las imágenes de las diversas cámaras de seguridad relacionada con los adolescentes en muchos ángulos y no se limitaban solo a la heladería, también había otras fotos de lo que presume eran amigos para terminar con documentos de lo que asumía era información general.

Era consciente de estar vigilando su escuela (aunque no quisiera) pero tomar fotos ¿Cuándo?

-¿Qué ocurre?- empujo Steve con un arqueo de ceja molesto por el sentimiento de ser dejado de lado, el resto era o sospechoso o entendía lo que la espía estaba insinuando.

Natasha le dio un vistazo casi aburrido al soldado, busco entre las fotos y saco dos en específico dejándolo en la cima de la pila con su dedo clavado en ellas -dos anomalías- explico secamente para desplazarlas.

Una era conocida, la niña energética que le pareció inocente con el nombre en grande "Kuchiki Rukia"… el otro era un hombre de mediana edad, rasgos de algún mestizaje japonés con la inscripción "Kurosaki Isshin".

-¿Qué tiene que ver?- pidió tanteando el terreno, Steve en esos momentos odiaba ser el único que no podía sospechar de estas personas cuando no hicieron nada malo.

-estos son los que me causan ruido- Natasha dijo sin entrar en detalles, ofreciéndole el expediente al soldado que lo tomo no sin lanzar un barrido al entorno.

-¿Quién es ese?- pidió Barton a su colega inclinándose interesado mientras el soldado leía con detenimiento la investigación.

-Es el padre del chico Ichigo- informo Natasha con un largo suspiro sabiendo que el arquero sospechaba del vínculo si Steve no preguntaba.

-Pensé que te concentrarías en el niño… no en el padre- interrumpió el capitán, totalmente confundido por el cambio de prioridades además de que también se percató de cierta laguna en aquellos expedientes, no era el para desconfiar ciegamente.

La sala midió sus propias reacciones, Fury como estatua atenta a la conclusión pero también su único ojo visible estaba reflexionando.

-hay algo que no cuadra en la información general ofrecida de esos dos- explico la mujer señalando las fotos ahora expuestas en la pulida mesa.

Fury tomo los documentos que ya había leído con anterioridad, como espía era consciente y avalaba las sospechas de su veterano agente.

-Agente Hill…- llamo Fury cuando compartió un vistazo con la viuda negra en un acuerdo silencioso -busque más a fondo, rastree la información y asegúrese de conseguir un reporte verídico de todas estas localidades- instruyo.

-No nos veas así, Steve- alentó Natasha más tranquila al recargarse en la silla por el gesto endurecido del soldado.

-Estamos aquí para desentrañar posibles terroristas- evidencio lo que arrastraba desde que empezó la reunión aunque sabiendo los motivos que alentaron las sospechas de Natasha al ser la más observadora durante su único encuentro con esos niños.

-Estamos para detectar posibles peligros… Capitán- la voz grave del director rompió, Maria Hill estaba recogiendo los documentos que usaría como base de su siguiente investigación a fondo.

El capitán américa miro largamente a sus colegas, aun Barton no estaba dispuesto a quejarse mas acostumbrado a las formas de trabajar.

-¿se molestaría en agregar en la búsqueda a Kuchiki Rukia, agente Hill?- pidió a la mujer que todavía no salía.

-Por supuesto- afirmo la agente con amabilidad, con los documentos bajo el brazo salió de la sala donde el resto se quedaba en el interior -no tenemos el derecho de indagar en la vida personal solo por sospechar- volvió a repetir, sabía que era una guerra perdida pero valía la pena el intento.

Las miradas de los espías fue fría, ninguno se molestó en intentar que el capitán entendiera que no importara las apariencias inocentes… si tenían algo que pudiera voltearse en contra del mundo, ellos lo averiguarían.

XXXXX

Tony había tenido mucho trabajo últimamente que su pequeña sospecha fue olvidada sin quererlo, su entusiasmo por lo novedoso que eran los japoneses lo cautivo que cuando fue consciente, ya era el último día de su convención… rodeado de magnates que aprovechaban la oportunidad de obtener consejos de su parte.

Las pláticas eran divertidas, el contorno elegante y la música suave con las diversas exhibiciones con tintes futuristas eran disfrutadas por los transeúntes que vestían formales en su mayoría.

-Así que por fin lo conocemos, señor Stark- interrumpiendo el circulo de hombres de negocios quienes se asilenciaron para voltear a buscar al desconsiderado -estaba esperando una convención de este tipo en este lugar- la jovialidad destilaba al acercarse en el sonar del piso pulido de unas sandalias de madera estilo japonés.

Pero pareciera referirse a el de la manera oriental, en vez de agregar honoríficos como la gente de la localidad estaba acostumbrada además de una buena pronunciación del inglés… era ese hombre de la apertura que olvido revisar.

Tony parpadeo algo confundido por el contraste de informalidad en su aspecto, el entorno se esforzó por querer impresionarlo pero este sujeto… gritaba "vagabundo" según el estándar del japonés promedio.

-Sabes es tan impresionante, estoy seguro pronto la nanotecnología no será un sueño más- siguió parloteando el individuo ajeno a ser señalado por su aspecto por el resto de los visitantes.

Su mano descansando en el sombrero ocultando su rostro con una sonrisa relajada, aunque su vestimenta gritaba "más japonés que ustedes" sus rasgos eran extranjeros, Tony solo puso su propia personalidad a flote al percatarse del silencio absoluto.

-Bueno agradezco tu interés- una sonrisa dientuda se extendió por el rostro del millonario -más viniendo de un verdadero japonés- no evito burlarse ignorando lo dicho dando un vistazo descarado que atrajo algunas risitas del público.

Una risa divertida burbujeo -oh vamos, me gusta lo clásico- indico moviendo lo que parecía ser un bastón en su mano ¿tenía problemas de caminar? Stark lo dudaba pero confiaba por completo en la seguridad del local para evitar ataques.

Como quiera estaba preparado para reaccionar ante cualquier hostilidad.

-Y bien, quien eres colorido personaje… - pregunto apartándose del circulo de hombres de negocios, quienes daban desplantes despectivos al desconocido de aspecto informal.

-Un simple hombre de negocios… honesto, atractivo y sexy- se inclinó en un saludo burlón quitando brevemente su sombrero, pero antes de levantarse ya estaba en su lugar cubriendo sus ojos en sombras nuevamente.

Era obvio que este hombre podía competir con su ego, pero no evito soltar un bufido -pero tienes nombre o comenzare a llamarte "clásico"- amenazo seriamente manteniendo la diversión para no alertar a nadie, este sujeto lo estaba poniendo nervioso pues a pesar de las sombras notaba que era observado en una intensidad pesada.

-Oh no, por favor o tendré que buscarle un apodo similar- amenazo de manera educada, sin abandonar su postura relajada, su bastón en la mano derecha mientras la otra estaba en su bolsillo -pero podías llamarme… Kisuke- indico después de un rato.

Era un nombre japonés, pero su mente pudo influir que quizás sea un mestizaje de alguna nacionalidad -pero bueno a que has interrumpido- uno de sus colegas indico de manera exasperante, Stark no los culpaba… muchos habían esperado tanto tiempo para unirse a una conversación con el como para que alguien viniera y los interrumpiera.

-Solo venía a alagar al gran héroe de nueva york- indico con facilidad sin dirigir la mirada al japonés molesto, fija siempre en Tony quien estaba tensándose en consecuencia.

Por alguna razón el millonario comenzó a calcular en tiempo de reacción de su armadura, pero no podía convocarla tan repentinamente podía decirse que estaba actuando paranoicamente ante la tranquilidad del entorno.

El resto parecía comenzar a mitigarse, voltearse a sus asuntos y Stark no evito pensar que de ser el centro de atención poco a poco parecía ser ignorado ¿era su imaginación? Evito el impulso de voltearse, pero si lo hubiera hecho se percataría que el propio círculo del que había salido se alejaba como si olvidaran la existencia del millonario.

-su intervención logro un gran impacto para nosotros, debo decir que aliviano un poco nuestro trabajo…- dio un suspiro dramático Kisuke arrastrando a la realidad al filantropo.

Una sonrisa se volvió rígida, pero había simpatía en su gesto -oh gracias, admito que tener fans alrededor del mundo sigue siendo una sorpresa- su tono era fingido, sus ojos buscaban el entorno nervioso.

¿Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico? Tenía mucho que no los tenía ¡porque ahora! Tony estaba en crisis y lo peor es que no entendía el motivante.

Kisuke parecía complacido mientras relataba algún punto de vista de uno de "sus" niños referente a los nombrados héroes -pero bueno eso no es a lo que vine…- rompió con un aplauso, su sonrisa era aún más grande al comenzar a caminar hacia el millonario.

Tony ahora se percató que los periodistas que siempre habían estado merodeándolo estaban en la lejanía parecían agruparse frustrados por alguna razón pero fijo su atención de nuevo a la anomalía… el sudor aumentaba.

-fue asombroso… volando por los cielos en esos videos de aficionados…- continuo hablando Kisuke poniendo más al borde por alguna razón al magnate -con esos amigos peculiares…- indico alzando su dedo -de las estrellas- se instaló a un paso de distancia.

Las sombras del sombrero ahora abarcaban más su rostro, por un momento su aspecto descuidado no lo era para el multimillonario… sino una sensación de algo más… como si este discurso superficial de sus acciones en nueva york, fuera solo un farol.

-pero bueno, todo tiene un límite…- soltó un suspiro Kisuke casi herido -así que mi amigo de acero… colega de ciencias y un gran contribuyente de ideas en mi mente…- se acercó tensando aún más al millonario -aleje sus narices de negocios que no son de ustedes- advirtió tan silencioso que nadie más escucho.

Ahora los podía ver, esos ojos ocultos eran tan visibles brillando entre sombras a esa distancia… llenos de una sabiduría que desmentía su edad, una profundidad o una esencia de que podía hacer lo que fuera… una amenaza, le gritaban sus instintos.

El aire se volvió difícil de respirar, los hombros tenían una presión encima como si dos rocas estuvieran haciendo fuerza para derribarlo… todo mientras el hombre le seguía mirando, el resto era un mundo aparte y nadie parecía percatarse.

-Pero bueno… fue alegre saludarlo, señor Stark- se apartó rápidamente, para el millonario fueron horas pero quizás solo segundos del intercambio -espero verlo por aquí de visita… una persona como usted debe estar demasiado ocupado…- dio la espalda alejándose tan casual como había llegado -así que adiós- levanto su mano en despedida perdiéndose entre la multitud curiosa.

¿Dónde estaban los guardias? ¿Por qué él fue el único sintiendo el peligro? ¿Qué era esta presión? Indico mientras se quedaba como estatua mirando largamente donde ese "kisuke" había desaparecido, dio un brinco cuando alguien toco su hombro.

-¿Estas bien, Tony?- era Pepper con ojos preocupados, fue en ese momento en que lo que sea le haya congelado lo libero… provocando que cayera de rodillas debilitado, las personas parecían notarlo… como si apenas se acordaran de su existencia.

Pánico subiendo desde su estómago, el vacío de sentirse suspendido en el espacio… la oscuridad… falta de aire, concentración y sordo a las suplicas de su novia… todos se agrupaba detonado por lo que sea le acababa de suceder y ante todos, el multimillonario tuvo un ataque de pánico evidenciando sus secuelas tardíamente al mundo.

XXXX

En el rincón de esa sala, saliendo con facilidad en un traje formal que un niño de aspecto casi adolescente podía portar… sus cabellos níveos y agudos ojos turquesa sobresalían entre la multitud que le daba desplantes al notarlo pero enfocándose en el movimiento que estaba en el interior con el rumor del colapso del mayor motivante de este evento de alta tecnología en el país.

Hitsugaya Toshiro tenía su mandíbula apretada, tan molesto que ni siquiera se fijó en lo que dejaba atrás -Matsumoto… avisa de cierta intervención, sé que lo presenciaste…- espeto a la nada cuando salió al exterior, para alguien que lo mirara pareciera que hablaba solo -asegúrate que el comandante prepare un castigo digno… Urahara ha intervenido y no creo que sea bueno- lanzo con desdén.

Una mujer curvilínea, con un escote en su vestimenta negra de aspecto tradicional japonés dio una confirmación seria… sin su actitud jovial a flote, sabiendo la seriedad del asunto al desaparecer.

XXXX

En una pequeña tienda oculta en una fachada modesta y tradicional, los gritos se escuchaban desde el exterior en un reclamo airado de reprimenda que algunos peatones tenían el impulso de caminar rápido.

Urahara se escondía detrás de su abanico, tenía la mejilla derecha inflamada y su sombrero lanzado a su lado… estaba en el rincón de su tienda, mirando implorante alguna intervención pero Ichigo parecía ver el suelo con sumo interés, Ururu lo miraba fija y apáticamente, Jinta acobardado detrás del mostrador del otro extremo de la habitación y Tessai… el bastardo era una estatua regañada en el rincón.

La pequeña furia que era Kuchiki Rukia se alzaba por encima del comerciante, quien se hundió cuando más de esos regaños llegaron a sus oídos haciendo una mueca… era una fortuna que no había mas golpes, meditaba la seriedad de realizar modificaciones al gigai para que no fuera fuerte físicamente.

-Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso… Urahara- concluyo la Shinigami cruzándose de brazos con un bufido indigno, miro el entorno con una llamarada para que se dispersaran rápidamente dejándolos solos en esa habitación de aspecto tradicional.

 _Cobardes, pueden enfrentar a Aizen o un ejército de Quincy pero no a la princesa kuchichi…_ pensó frustrado el tendero, recogiendo su sombrero para instalarlo en su cabeza ya que el peligro se mitigo, miro a la chica un segundo para suspirar rendido -Solo fue una advertencia entre colegas científicos- admitió derrotado, quizás si fue mala idea ¡pero ese hombre era tan novedoso que le debía la cortesía por inspirarlo!

Una mirada de advertencia de Rukia detuvo que el tendero se pusiera de pie -sabes en los problemas que quizás nos metas- aclamo señalándolo groseramente con el dedo -Ichigo ya hizo su parte, solo fuiste tú a poner la cereza en el pastel- soltó un suspiro dolido.

Urahara quizás tuvo un atisbo de culpabilidad en el fondo, bajo la vista avergonzado -fue un impulso- admitió desviando la mirada a la ventana -quería ayudar- soltó un aliento pues había sido su intención ¿Qué pensaba? Ahora se regañaba.

Rukia lo miro largamente, entrecerró sus ojos en total desprecio y solo porque esa mejilla ya estaba roja, no tenía el corazón de seguir golpeándolo (la verdad, le dolía la mano)… el silencio paso entre ambos, era una cuestión de seguridad que pronto escalaria para ser de conocimiento del Seireitei.

-No quiero irme- dijo la pequeña Shinigami, al bajar la vista al suelo… esa era una opción si estos asedios de esa organización entre los vivos empeoraba.

Kisuke oculto sus ojos debajo del sombrero al instalarlo, poniéndose de pie en un brinco -sabes, es raro que haya ese tipo de convenciones…- rompió el silencio -ahora fue una oportunidad para salir…- rio un poco triste al poner la mano en el menudo hombro en un entendimiento extraño entre esos conocidos -no fue mi intención empeorarlo, admito que hay ocasiones que pienso como el tendero y no como el capitán que fui- acepto.

El silencio rodeo la habitación, Rukia estaba por tener un ataque al corazón por tanta sinceridad en alguien conocido por su vagancia… una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro -casi pareces confiable- admitió rompiendo la solemnidad.

-Me ofendes- dijo en su tono descuidado, volviendo a su postura floja -soy una persona confiable… y sexy obviamente- jugueteo con su bastón que en algún momento tomo -Pero ya tengo calculado los posibles escenarios y como enfrentarlos, Kuchiki-san- volteo a encararla con esa seriedad atípica, la inteligencia brillando en sus ojos.

Rukia se encuadro porque aunque el sujeto fuera dudoso, en verdad tenia por lo menos acciones de contingencia para los posibles escenarios a venir -solo una advertencia, Hitsugaya-taichou vendrá- dio un giro para salir por la puerta ante el gemido del tendero, porque los gritos de ella eran menos molestos que una mirada fría del pequeño capitán.

XXXXX

La sala estaba sumergida en un silencio denso, cada mirada pensativa ya sea en el techo o pared cercana ante el relato del invitado no deseado en el helicarrier.

-entonces, nos estas diciendo que un sujeto te intimido en medio de una convención- resumió Barton con un arqueo de ceja con el tono de burla muy bien oculto.

Stark se erizo, le lanzo un vistazo disgustado -está bien, suena patético… ¡pero es la verdad!- estaba algo avergonzado de admitirlo, pero no podía decir nada a su defensa… aun los titulares de los periódicos locales aseguraban un trastorno postraumático ¡tanto que lo oculto!

Natasha dio un vistazo en blanco nada conmovida -No hay nada en las listas de asistentes- pidió a lo que el millonario negó en respuesta a su petición -¿cámaras?- volvió a negar -¿testigos?- otra negativa final.

-Los bastardos lo desestimaron como un loco al azar que no le prestaron atención, aun los que me acompañaban cuando nos interrumpió parecían desinteresados en describirlo ¡como si no lo recordaran!- Tony tenía un dolor de cabeza y unas ganas de tomar algo de alcohol -cada cámara fallo convenientemente y pareciera que nunca paso por la entrada en ningún momento-

Pepper estaba nerviosa al ser la única que le creía, no pudo llegar más a fondo en sus preguntas a los testigos que ya lo miraban con lastima por su aspecto enfermo durante el cierre de su preciado evento.

-Tenemos tu descripción, estoy seguro que lo encontraremos- optimista Steve indico desde su lugar… Tony no apreciaba ser consolado, hundiéndose en su silla de mal humor.

El silencio paso mientras todos se miraban, excepto el millonario que parecía demasiado enfurruñado como para prestar atención al entorno.

-No creo en las casualidades… - el director indico con aplomo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Tiene algo en mente?- pidió Stark al enderezarse, aun cuando pirateo la señal de Shield tenía el conocimiento general que estaban en una investigación en esa ciudad.

Pero el director no le respondió y solo lanzo documentos que había guardado debajo de su brazo, todos eran fotos conocidas para los involucrados… con excepción del millonario que no veía lo peligroso de lo que estos mostraban.

-¿Una familia?- Tony murmuro tomando una foto donde dos niñas estaba empujando a otro en un aspecto alegre seguido de un señor de mediana edad, luego había otras de una adolescente pequeña con ojos morados -¿Qué tiene que ver esto?- pregunto directamente.

-Es lo que estamos investigando y asumo que fue la advertencia que se te dio- Fury explico escuetamente, algo orgulloso de haber ocultado su propia investigación del hacker más común de SHIELD.

-No podemos estar seguros de que estén relacionados- defendió el capitán indignado de que estuvieran acusando injustamente a ese grupo con el solitario.

-¿En verdad piensas que esto es casualidad?- Natasha lanzo con sarcasmo -Capitán, como el director… no creo en casualidades- dijo con aplomo.

El capitán apretó la mandíbula, no viendo la relación de una familia con un intimidador… pero no dijo nada, el silencio volvió a instalarse más tenso que el anterior.

-No tienen la vaga sensación, de estar como el perro siguiendo su cola- Barton agrego no como broma, era la verdad -dime que por lo menos el agente Hill tiene resultados- pidió a Fury.

El director miro al agente -nada de valor- admitió después de un rato -por lo cual, les ordeno que traigan a esa familia a las instalaciones junto con la niña, según tengo entendido pasa más tiempo en ese domicilio- miro a sus agentes.

-No puede- Steve golpeo indignado por esta orden sin miramientos aun Tony acepto estar de acuerdo en esta drástica toma de decisiones.

-No es una petición, capitán… necesitamos respuestas y si estoy obligado a interrogar a una familia, que así sea…- se puso de pie Fury lanzando un desplante de muerte al capitán -todo sea por que la gente duerma bien una noche más- aseguro airado para salir de la sala.

-Debe estar de broma- Tony dijo con los ojos abiertos -digo, estoy de acuerdo que la tranquilidad del mundo es prioridad, pero… ¿nos acaba de pedir que vayamos a sacar a una familia de su casa para asegurarnos que no sean un peligro para el mundo?- destilo rápidamente y sin respirar -¿Van a obedecer solo por eso?- pidió incrédulo cuando Natasha se puso de pie sin dudar -ni siquiera sabemos que estén relacionados- quiso razonar, no aceptando que estaba de acuerdo con el capitán.

Barton parecía pálido -esto está mal- indico con un fruncir de ceño, era leal a SHIELD pero como padre de familia no estaba de acuerdo a esta drástica acción.

El capitán soltó un sonoro suspiro -no estoy de acuerdo con esto- admitió al multimillonario.

-Y decirlo hará la diferencia- pidió ahora molesto Tony, mirando las fotos de esa familia y algo culpable por venir a informar de su "ataque" a petición de Pepper -dudo que se conozcan- frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie.

-Tu eres libre de irte, Stark- corrió Fury ante el bufido del millonario -el resto, está obligado por su deber con el mundo- añadió al salir tan confiado de ser seguido.

-No hay opción, Capitán… mejor nosotros en este momento a que cualquiera de las otras divisiones comience a interesarse en esto- aseguro Natasha con aire profesional.

El capitán cedió.

XXXX

Era el atardecer cuando agentes se escondieron en el vecindario cuyo aire modesto reinaba, se les ordeno a los vecinos no salir que asustados obedecieron… pronto rodearon el objetivo mientras los representantes del grupo se acercaban a la puerta de ese hospital privado.

Tony busco en el entorno humilde, miro la fachada de la casa y soltó un silbido -no es común esta elección de profesión en solitario- admitió para sí mismo sabiendo que era algún tipo de hospital particular.

-No era necesario que vinieras- advirtió Natasha, Barton dio un paso enfrente algo nervioso para tocar la puerta con firmeza.

El capitán solo escuchaba los pasos rápidos a la entrada abriendo de golpe, un hombre con ropa casual y una bata de doctor los miro con el ceño fruncido para sonreírles - _Hola, bienvenidos… ¿vienen a alguna consulta?-_ pregunto en japonés casi al borde de la alegría.

Era el hombre de la foto "Kurosaki Isshin" quien los miraba a todos con un gesto jovial, casi brincando en sus pies sin ningún indicio de ser peligroso, aun la espía más aguda no detectaba ningún signo delator.

- _No, señor Kurosaki_ \- indico con amabilidad Steve viendo como el hombre esperaba con la puerta abierta como si los invitara a pasar con la intención de atenderlos en el interior.

- _Saben mi nombre_ \- dijo alegre Isshin - _pero pasen ¡no puedo atenderlos ni saber sus males en la puerta de mi casa!_ \- añadió en un gorgoteo como si estuviera conteniéndose de saltar.

Por su personalidad esta persona era energética, la amabilidad en sus ojos y la humildad en su postura… los enviados de SHIELD comenzaban a dudar cuando Natasha dio un paso enfrente - _deseamos que nos acompañe_ \- dijo sin rodeos.

- _Oh lo siento, pero no creo que seas mi tipo_ \- indico con un puchero, una tos divertida de Tony y Barton mientras Steve volteaba los ojos.

La actitud de la viuda solo endureció - _este es un asunto de seguridad nacional, señor_ \- entro en modo profesional siendo acoplado por sus acompañantes (excepto Tony quien volteo los ojos al sentir innecesario esto) - _queremos hacerles unas preguntas_ -

Kurosaki inclino su cabeza con un fruncir de ceño - _oh, bueno… supongo que puedo ausentarme unas horas_ \- admitió fácilmente comenzando a salir.

- _Usted y su familia_ \- añadió Natasha al ver como el hombre iba a cerrar la puerta.

- _Lo siento, pero mi familia está fuera de cuestión_ \- dijo el hombre casi cantado, silbando despreocupado una canción mientras ponía llave a la entrada para dar la vuelta al grupo con una sonrisa descarada - _ahora ¿A dónde_?- pregunto expectante.

- _Usted no entiende señor-_ Natasha replico viendo a ese sujeto dar unos pasos para mirarlos - _no hay opción, necesita llevar a su familia…-_

Sus cejas se arquearon, una sonrisa avergonzada mientras se rascaba la nuca - _oh… bueno…-_ Isshin negó - _es que es usted la que no entiende…-_ la alegría de su gesto no llegaba a sus ojos ahora endurecidos - _mi familia está fuera de esta cuestión_ \- su tono era diferente al jovial mirando duramente al entorno - _no sé lo que pretenden, pero nadie saca a mis hijos de mi casa_ \- fue una advertencia.

Tony tenía una sensación familiar recorriendo su cuerpo aunque menos intimidante solo protector, miro al entorno y no era el único que se percató del sutil cambio de ambiente o la amenaza velada echada en la cara de la viuda negra.

- _No es opcional-_ Natasha enmascaro muy bien sus rasgos, se enderezo en su altura fulminando al "civil"

-Creo que es usted el que no comprende nuevamente- cambio al inglés fluido, cualquier indicio de su jovialidad aplastada por una máscara inflexible mientras Isshin enfrentaba a la temida viuda -vienen a mi casa a pedir acompañarlos por preguntas… por supuesto que los acompaño… pero cualquiera que toque a mi familia, pasara por encima de mí- fue claro en la amenaza -ya fue suficiente desatenderme de esto- espeto muy claramente dando un barrido al entorno despectivo al resto.

-Y pensé que no tenía columna- susurro Tony anonadado de tal muestra de personalidad, está bien que el mismo tiene un cambio en momentos serios… pero enfrentar a la viuda negra respaldada era algo que indicaba el valor del sujeto.

Natasha estaba lejos de ceder pero la intensidad de esa mirada lo abrumaba, la experiencia y nobleza en el mismo brillo inquietante que le daba un aspecto familiar.

-Déjalos estar, papá- llamo una voz cansada al abrir la puerta en el inglés perfecto, Barton detallo que quizás el chico si le entendió por completo su burla.

-Pero Ichigo- aquella intensidad fue remplazada por un puchero infantil del padre de familia quien se lanzó en un abrazo que fue respondido con una patada tirándolo al costado de la puerta, los agentes parpadearon no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante esto.

-Si solo quieren hacernos preguntas… Soy Kurosaki Yuzu- una chica alegre dio un gesto al salir detrás del mayor -esta es mi hermana Karin- dio un paso al costado por completo amable.

-Lamento molestarlos- Steve dijo de todo corazón al ver a la familia salir por completo de la casa, el adolescente arrastrando a su padre con un puchero.

-No hay problema, solo espero estar antes de la cena- negó Ichigo al comenzar a salir del terreno.

-Falta la niña- añadió Natasha para ser vista con incertidumbre -Kuchiki Rukia, tengo entendido que debería estar aquí- añadió mirando la casa con sospecha.

-Ella salió… tuvo negocios familiares- contesto Ichigo con un encogimiento de hombros -no es como si hubiéramos sabido que vendrían para que ella estuviera presente- volteo los ojos en fastidio con un toque de acusación.

-Bueno, el niño tiene un punto- apoyo Tony con un fruncir de ceño a Natasha, como diciendo "duh"

-No soy un niño- se quejó airado mientras su padre se levantaba a su lado todavía lloriqueando de "hijos malagradecidos".

-Menor de edad… entra de manera estándar en ese rango- Barton apoyo agradablemente mientras guiaban el camino.

El grupo comenzó a desfilar por las calles solitarias, en la cima de un poste parada con agilidad la figura Shinigami de Rukia examino la situación… saco un móvil antiguo que abrió - _ya los han recogido_ \- indico para desaparecer.

XXXX

Soifon aterrizaba en el jardín de esa división, sus ojos escanearon hasta encontrar la figura de autoridad en el porche de madera con vista al cielo y una botella de sake a la mitad.

-Capitan Soifon- saludo jovial Syunsui Kyoraku aunque esta alegría no llegaba a sus ojos llenos de frialdad calculadora.

Con actitud servicial que seguro no hubiera expresado años atrás, la capitana de la segunda división se inclinó -vengo de mi investigación, como el teniente Genshiro Okikiba y Kuchiki Rukia advirtieron… hay indicios de boicot-

El sombrero de paja abandonado en su entorno, el actual comandante miro el cielo -¿sospechosos?- pidió -no creo que sea… ya sabes… alguien de naturaleza Shinigami… o hueco- cuestiono -quizás una de esas potencias que despiertan entre los mortales-

-Desconozco que haya mortales o extranjeros capaces de evidenciarnos- desestimo prontamente.

-Bueno, Bor no es muy discreto- añadió con diversión aunque tuvieran tanto tiempo con esa conexión tan rota solo había escuchado ese nombre como un rumor por parte de Yamamoto.

-El actual gobernante es Odin- corrigió Soifon con cansancio, ese dato fue actualizado hace poco tiempo por la intervención en nueva york.

Parpadeando con sorpresa -bueno, el que sea que gobierne Asgard- desestimo -pero tienes razón, ningún mortal debería poder contactar con nosotros… solo las obvias excepciones- añadió lo último ante la mirada aburrida de la capitana.

-Solo queda una opción… y es que "el" en verdad este vivo- Soifon lanzo, era clara la sospecha de Rukia y Genshiro.

-Es muy pronto para apuntar… por el momento dediquémonos a cortar cualquier sospecha de esa organización- se recostó en el porche con un bostezo, poniendo su sombrero en el rostro -ordena a la décima división que continúe sus patrullajes… anuncien cualquier anomalía que nos afecten y que hagan lo posible para desviar atenciones-

-¿La familia kurosaki?- pregunto la capitana con neutralidad.

-Estoy seguro Urahara se hará cargo de la manera adecuada de tratar ese problema- Kyoraku agrego confiando en que ese tendero, que no acepto la capitanía de regreso haría la parte que le corresponde como alguien perteneciente al mundo de los vivos -no podemos afectar tan descarados Soifon… la cámara de los 46 no lo permitirá- añadió con frustración.

XXXX

Ichigo se dejó caer en la mesa de acero con un largo bostezo, miro el espejo muy consciente de ser observado pero solo cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir con el cosquilleo de una pastilla del alma que fácilmente paso entre las revisiones extenuantes que atravesó para estar en ese lugar donde esperaba ser interrogado.

Sus hermanas estaban en la otra habitación, quizás dos o tres después de la que se encontraba muy consciente de que algo malo les pasaba… soplarían su cubierta sin dudar.

Su padre lo tenían unos pisos abajo, podía sentir su reiatsu latente de irritación ¿Qué le estarán preguntando? No lo sabía pero Isshin era un buen actor, nadie lo sacaría de su papel de idiota… aunque estaba seguro era así de manera natural si las pláticas con Toshiro no se lo indicaran.

-Piensan que tienen el control- la voz neutral de Hitsugaya llego al ingresar como fantasma a la sala, dio un barrido al entorno desinteresado para caer en la presencia del adolescente aparentemente dormido -no tienes que preocuparte, mientras el capitán Kurosaki no vacile… estarán libres en unas horas- alentó cansado -solo espero a Urahara- dijo con confianza.

Ichigo quería burlarse de la manera en que Toshiro menciono a su padre, pero se guardó cualquier comentario mordaz… el niño lo sabía, fingir dormido era mejor que estar hablando solo.

XXXX

Del otro lado del vidrio, Fury miraba al hombre quien contestaba sin pausa las preguntas que se le realizaban… ninguna parecía conectarlo con alguna sociedad terrorista, tampoco ligado con el "atacante" de Stark… su sinceridad era palpable y el espía tenía problemas para no sentir la frustración de llegar a un callejón sin salida.

Natasha tenía una habilidad de interrogar que podía sacar la verdad en un parpadeo, pero también llego a un límite mientras el acusado relataba con nostalgia sus días con su amada esposa fallecida ¡sin haberle preguntado!

Por más que se le interrogo antes del periodo de tiempo en que tuvo su hijo no relataba nada solo se desviaba por completo del tema con una sonrisa idiota, entonces Natasha pidió algo referente a las fechas en las que los incidentes que los llevaron a investigar en la ciudad y solo respondió con un prolongado ¿eh?

-Es obvio que son inocentes- Steve rompió el silencio, Fury ni lo volteo a ver cuando ingresaba para instalarse a su lado -solo déjalos ir- alentó con un suspiro.

El director apretó los labios en disgusto de la aparente pérdida de tiempo, dio un paso al comunicador para interrumpir a Natasha entonces algo sucedió… fue quizás la última pregunta el detonante pero el aspecto descuidado de Kurosaki cambio a uno de advertencia de un veterano de guerra tan peligroso que los hizo detenerse en seco.

-No tiene el derecho de asegurar eso, señora- su tono podía ser tan claro para los testigos mudos del otro lado del cristal, Natasha tuvo el impulso de retroceder -¿Quién cree que son para apuntar y acusar?- espeto muy demandante.

-Somos SHIELD- a pesar de su intimidación, la viuda negra no mostro nada en su rostro plano y tono mortal.

Un bufido burlón -pueden ser lo que quieran… pero hay un límite para su arrogancia- añadió despectivo al ponerse de pie.

-Su actitud es sospechosa- advirtió Natasha recordando los cambios de humor peligrosos de este hombre que a simple vista podía ser acusado de alguien vago.

-¿Y eso me acusa de algún acto terrorista?- no había nada del divertido y vago Isshin, solo cansancio.

-Esto solo puede dejar en evidencia que nos esconde algo… nosotros velamos por el mundo y tenemos derecho de… -fue interrumpida por un bajón de presión, tuvo un ligero mareo y la lengua pesada.

Isshin no se evidencio como culpable, solo la miro aburrido -mire señorita… ya estoy cansado de esto, solo déjenos ir y no sabrán de nosotros en mucho tiempo-

-¿Nosotros?- pidió algo mareada.

-Mi familia- volteo los ojos como si fuera evidente -mis niños no tienen nada que ver con nada… mucho menos yo- añadió con un suspiro, la rigidez de soldado desapareciendo en instantes.

Fury miro impasible del otro lado del vidrio, aquella conversación se volvió al mismo cause desinteresado pero tan claro el cambio -Crees que esa es la actitud de alguien inocente-

-Pero no de un terrorista- interrumpió Steve.

-No importa si no son terroristas, Capitan… debemos tener un dedo en cada posible yaga- Fury estaba convencido de esto, no importa si estas posibles potencias no fueran dañinas… era el deber de SHIELD tenerlas registradas, documentadas y vigiladas -ahora lo importante es desenmascararlos y registrarlos- era el plan ideal.

Steve miro a su superior, luego al hombre quien paso a relatar las primeras palabras de su hija ante una frustrada Natasha quien no tenía el control de ese interrogatorio.

XXXX

Maria Hill tecleaba en el ordenador en aquella sala de control, estaba concentrada y aunque no lo estuviera, no hubiera notado la presencia divertida detrás de ella.

-Tardaste- acuso el adolescente de cabellos blancos, Toshiro Hitsugaya al recién llegado.

-Perdón- añadió divertido Urahara quien en su estado espiritual miraba el entorno con un silbido de apreciación ante la alta tecnología de este objeto volador camuflajeado en los cielos de la ciudad.

-No te distraigas- advirtió el capitán más joven, dejando en claro que si continuaba el ultimo regaño palidecería al que vendría.

Levantando las manos en rendición, Kisuke saco una esfera luminosa de su bolsillo -esta creación borrara cualquier sospecha y pensamiento paranoico de nuestra ciudad favorita- demostró con orgullo.

-Espero que no sea lo único- fulmino muy apático el adolescente ante el ofendido ex shinigami.

-Por supuesto, también cualquier sospecha de los incidentes relacionados a nuestras guerras- añadió el científico muy confiado de que esto daría un golpe en el orgullo de Mayuri -hará una reacción en cadena… no solo a los mortales ¡también las maquinas!-

Arqueo una ceja -lo has estado planeando desde hace tiempo… me atrevo a decir- entrecerró sus ojos el chico de níveo cabello.

Una sonrisa llega de arrogancia -siempre estoy preparado- su gesto cayo de golpe -pero no será mucho si "el" está detrás de esto- advirtió oscuramente.

-No espero que sea "el" pero si lo es, entonces nos prepararemos- añadió confiado el joven capitán, ambos se miraron afirmando para instalarse en medio de esa sala donde algunos mortales trabajaban.

La noche cayo, una luz en el helicarrier se extendió en el interior de la localidad… la familia Kurosaki sonrió confiando para salir por sus propios medios de la localidad mientras todo lo referente a ellos desaparecía con el viento.

XXXX

Steve se despertó con un vacío existencial cuando se tomó con Natasha que admitió tener la sensación más extraña del mundo, antes de ir a una misión con el equipo Strike.

Barton parpadeo confundido mientras tenía la mentalidad de regresar a casa para un periodo corto de tiempo, quería por alguna razón estar con su familia.

Tony despertaba en su hotel con una resaca, el sonido de la puerta lo hizo levantarse y una Pepper pidiendo explicaciones por haber desaparecido todo el día de ayer sin poder llegar a una explicación congruente.

Maria Hill inclino su cabeza confundida, la computadora en la que aparentemente estaba trabajando se quemó y cualquier archivo de historial de investigación borrada, era sospechoso pero por algún motivo olvido reportarlo.

Fury miro el andén de aquel helicarrier, estaban en Japón por algún viaje estándar de diplomacia… pero creía no era este el verdadero objetivo, pero también lo desestimo a favor del proyecto Insight que parecía atraer su atención de manera extraña como si alguien lo encaminara a sospechar de Alexander Pierce.

XXXX

La sala estaba llena, mientras los diversos capitanes se instalaban para un reporte general del pequeño problema en el mundo de los mortales concluyendo con una acción de Urahara Kisuke que funciono sin secuelas a los afectados (claro que Mayuri hervia de ira envidiosa en su lugar).

Kyoraku miro a sus colegas -la cámara de los 46 esta advertida, con la evolución que presenta el mundo mortal es importante… alentó actualizaciones para evitar futuras exhibiciones- comenzó a relatar con un tono de mando ya común en el descuidado hombre -las diferentes divisiones tienen la responsabilidad de vigilar sus dominios con diligencia pero también con cuidado… ningún mortal debe saber de nuestra existencia- espeto muy seriamente.

No solo era por la evolución en los mortales con capacidades únicas sino en sus tecnologías que podían captarlos en un descuido, cada división lo sabía y era por esta razón que ahora tendrían contacto con los mortales más que nunca.

Cualquier indicio de desequilibrio que los afectara directamente, será tratado.

-Capitán Kuchiki, advertir a la anomalía de esto- añadió a lo que Byakuya afirmo en aceptación -también mantenerse alerta, puede que este incidente haya sido alentado por "el" por algún motivo oculto-esto último lo dijo con un suspiro de dolor.

El capitán de la tercera división, un visored reinstalado miro al comandante -esto solo puede indicar que es algún plan de un tiempo indefinido- Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi acuso totalmente confiando en estas palabras.

El comandante lo miro, Kyoraku cerro sus ojos -solo podemos comenzar a atar cabos que pudieran señalar algún plan oculto que pueda levantarse con el tiempo- fue lo único que pudo decir, todos se miraron afirmando en aceptación resignada.

El gotei 13 actual se miró confirmando que estaría más al pendiente, ahora sabían su manera de trabajar y solo podían rezar a cualquier alma reclutada por Aizen Sousuke quien no confiaban que estuviera enteramente muerto.

-Con esto despido esta reunión, mantener al tanto y por sobretodo… vigilar el mundo vivo, no involucrarse e informar… porque nuestro deber es y siempre será proteger el equilibrio de las almas y guiarlas- resumió el actual comandante.

XXXX

En Londres:

Las alarmas sonaron en el santuario anunciando una anomalía, desde la biblioteca un disgustado Strange con una taza de café buscaba el artefacto que lo alertara de alguna anomalía o visita no deseada.

La tasa se deslizo entre sus dedos débiles, el color desapareció y por un momento el neurocirujano deseo haber muerto en el accidente de coche -diablos- espeto dando un giro con su capa instalándose encima de sus hombros con la intención de salir.

Busco entre sus documentos, estaba por abrir un portal y deseando que quien fuera el imprudente… hubiera tiempo para intervenir, pero una figura se materializo delante.

-Seños Strange- la voz era sedosa, elegante y cargada de mando… Kuchiki Byakuya, encargado de esa área en específico miro desde su altura al mortal -hubo un incidente que involucra la institución con las siglas SHIELD- inicio parado en la base de esa escalera.

Un suspiro del doctor por algún motivo no era sorprendente que fuera SHIELD, esa organización en verdad se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no le correspondían… aun el, quien se encargaba de los peligros místicos no tenía entero control en lo oculto como lo que "ellos" custodiaban… almas.

Con los hombros caídos muy resignado -Me encargare…-

-No es necesario, fue tratado con diligencia- corto el noble con acero.

-Bueno, gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo- añadió tratando de no sonar aliviado, no quería estar en el radar de esa organización a esas alturas.

-Ningún mortal debe pasar la línea… ustedes en su trabajo nosotros al nuestro- fue el tono recriminador bien oculto entre la neutralidad de esa grave voz, ojos tan profundos se clavaban en el doctor quien afirmo secamente.

-Gusta algo de beber, señor Kuchiki- pregunto no sabiendo si era correcto, la naturaleza del sujeto era de su conocimiento ¿comían?.

Un arqueo de ceja tan elegante, negando con educación -estaremos vigilando, creemos que uno de nuestros traidores está detrás de esto… pero no es su asunto- fue lo único que dijo al desaparecer en un parpadeo.

Un escalofrió en la espalda del mago quien tenía la intención de beber algo con alcohol de preferencia… sentía que se había librado por los pelos de alguna situación crítica y odiaba que le lanzaran las probabilidades de un traidor como ellos sin más explicaciones.

Pero confiaría en su criterio, no estaba para pedir explicaciones… él tenía un miedo con muy buenas bases como para comportarse despectivo.

En su infinita curiosidad un año atrás había dado al "mundo después de la vida" un lugar que le recordaba al Japón feudal, era un destino que en verdad no volvería a irrumpir menos con esas presencias que dejaban a Dormammu como un juego de kínder (Su mala suerte de haber caído en la 11va división sin advertencia, Kenpachi aún espera el permiso para enfrentarlo justamente).

Fue el culpable que esta sociedad estuviera enfocada en los brotes que pudieran percatarse de su existencia.

Pero también para el hechicero supremo no quitaba la forma en que ellos no se involucran en los problemas del mundo… cuantos muertos se hubieran ahorrado si hubieran intervenido en la batalla de Nueva York.

-No pienses en eso- se regañó Strange, debía ser consciente que ellos no se meterían con los vivos y era mejor de esa manera.

XXXXX

Unos días después, la décima división reporto al gotei 13 la caída de SHIELD además de exponer otra agrupación de nombre HYDRA al público.

Este último fue asignado a la división tres para ser monitoreado, sabiendo que estaban experimentando con una de las gemas del infinito…. Que solo el más antiguo Shinigami o líder de uno de los pocos clanes tenía conocimiento general sobre esta.

-¿Gemas del infinito?- pidió Rukia a su hermano, este la miro largamente para negar.

-Es historia para otro día, Rukia- alentó el noble líder del clan, para despedir el tema.

Pues para las familias nobles era de conocimiento común muy bien custodiado, que la gema del alma… era uno de las tantas bases de la existencia de su gobierno, del transito y el equilibrio entre las almas.

XXXXX

Fin de este oneshot.

Bueno fue algo largo y pues no hubo peleas, más bien interacciones leves llenas de sospecha y probables conflictos futuros tejidos por cierto manipulador que nunca se confirmó su muerte.

Fue mas como un regalo escrito... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI Y A MI HERMANA!

Por otra parte, Doctor Strange termino bajo la vigilancia de la división 6, también fue el culpable de que comenzaran a tomar en cuenta no aislarse del mundo mortal si este podía ingresar al Seretei con facilidad.

Siempre he querido escribir una historia larga sobre esto, si llega a suceder… será muy en el futuro, teniendo tantos proyectos que debo terminar.

Espero que alguien se inspire para escribir una historia de estas dos... pero se vale soñar!

Quizás otro oneshot de infinity pero todavía no tambien muy en el futuro.

Neah20 fuera... por otro año de inspiración y poder escribir.


End file.
